bella and herwolf
by bluepinkinpie
Summary: what if bella never met the cullens? what i she was half wolf? what if jacob makes a mistake when she turns out not to be his imprint?read to find out. new sory first story. i sadly dont own it:,if you dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov

I was going to pay a visit to Jacob dear even if not asked !I rush to my rusty orange truck and head out. What if he dosent awnser? What if he tells me he hates me? what if SAM got to him ?all sorts of questions swam through my head .I parked just about a mile away so he wouldn't see me or hear me coming.

Bella whatcha been u-

Don't play with me Billy I know he's here so just let me by .I say through gritted teeth .Billy slowly moves to the side and I race pass to Jacob's room .I don't hear movement so maybe he's gone? I quickly turn the door knob and push .there ….my once beautiful sun laying in his too little sized bed .I don't know what to do I'm so shocked .so I gently crawl onto the bed with him and drift off to sleep.

I was awoken out of my sleep because of a loud thump .I looked and saw Jake wasn't taking a nap anymore ….he was GONE.I rushed into the living room hopping to find him but no chance .I heard a weird noise from outside so I went and checked it out.

I walked outside and I heard Jake scream and yelling saying AW SHIT GUYS YOU WOKE HER UP I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!

I scanned the group .they all had that same hair cut and the same tatoo on their right arm .I look them up and down .i was at the last boy when his mint green eyes caught mine. My whole world stopped .he completed me.

I stepped back and Jacob hugged me close .I heard a faint growl and suddently the boy with green eyes was a huge (I don't know what color Jared's fur is so I'm going to make one up)tricolor was growling I slowly walked closer to it .I rubbed behind his ears and scratched his back then

He starts to purr.i start too scratch harder and I look into those beautiful deep mint green worldstopped ….it was like I was his and he was nothing else I care about but him.i then knew I would love this man with all my must have said something to him in his mind because jacob was suddently stalking tords us growling and all.

BELLLA RRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!screemed the tolest one right before he phased.i wanted to run awayand never comeback but my leggs made no effort to move.i look around and see the wolf pack layed all sorts of directions in jacobs tiney garage.i looked for jacob .he was in the corner .i closed my eyes and blincked and startedto walk slowly to the garage heardme moving an suddently anger repled by rage appeared on his twisted chages at me andraises his right paw and brings it down ontop of my skin splitting it frommy right eyebrow down to my neck.i was screeming in pain.i could no longer feel the right side ofmy face . i was laying in my own blood. i see jacobstanding there noow pased in humin there laughing . the last thing i can remember is me saying before i balcked out FUCK YOU JACOB BLACK


	2. Chapter 2

Bella!bella!bella I just found you baby please don't leave me alone in this world. I need you Jared says.i lazily opend my eyes and saw I was in this huge white room .where am i?i tried to turn my head but it hert like hell causing me to screem ." your awake….shusshshshsh baby its ok i know it hurts just go back to sleep.I squeezed his hand and if I could see him I knew he would be smiling.

When awoke and jareds hand was no longer in mine .i could hear voices coming from downstairs.

Sam-jared shes gonna be fin-

Jared-when I find that mutt im going to mess his face up!he should of never touched what was mine .hes a walking dead man now !

Sam-jared you have to calm awake she cant handle you phasing right now.

I slowly get up and travel down the hallway to the stairs.i walk down slowly stretching and fully waking up.

Jared-Bella! Are you ok?are you hurt?whyy r u out of bed? Are you feeling better?

Bella-yea im good

Sam-wait how did you heal so fast .when this happened to emily she took months to shouldt be able t-

Bella-well sam im not exsactly 100 persent human .my mom was a vampire and my mom always said he was a werewolf and now I belive it.i don't drink blood but am strong ,and my body heat Is warmer than a humans and im very fast and I have powers.

Jared-what tha hell…..

Sam-isnt your mom renee your mom?

Bella-no she and charlie adopted me .

Sam-So whats your moms name?

Bella- jane and my dads name is alec

Jared-Jacob always said you were special.

Bella -Yeah I guess yyou can say that….

Jared-so bella do you know the stories?

Bella-yea my dad told me when I was a little girl

Jared -bella I imprinted on you…..


	3. Chapter 3

Bella-I know

Jared –"do you accept it"

Bella-"yeah"

I could tell in his eyes if he could he wanted to run all the way around the world and back in less than five mins.

Sam- bella I would like you to meet my imprint and wife ,emily.

Emily-hi

Bella-hi

Emily-not evry day you see some one the same as you.

Bella-are they bad?

Emily-no I don't think that but yea I guess you can say its kinda bad….

Bella-oh…..

Jared came and wrapped his arms around my waist and I leand into his touch.i love when he does these things to me.

Jared-I still think you are amazingly pretty.

Bella –thanks

Sam-so bella we are having a bonfire today to celebrate a new imprint ..

Bella-o ok ill come.

Emily- I know your probily gonna be tired but would you help me cook?

Bella-id love too

Emily –ok

Bella –hey emily ,where is your bathroom?

Emily –down the halway to the left

Bella-thanks.

I slowly walk to the bathroom .am I that ugly that people didn't want to look me in the eye?what if my healing powers didn't cure it ?would I be like this forever?would jered still want me ?after all he may not even want to be caught dead with me .i slowly approach the door.i open the door from my right and step inside closing it behind me.i slowly look up and in the mirror.i had 4 thick scares from my right eyebrow down to my eyes were a dark purpliesh pink skin was tan cream my boobs look like they were a cup D insted of a cup B .My abs were tone .my whole body was fit. Walked out andback to the room I was in erlyier.i descovered my clothes neetly packed into a bag.i got some clean clothes to wear.

Bella-jared can I go home

Jared yea a little later

Bella I love you

SORRY I FORGOT TO DO QUOTES 


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks later

Bella come on !emily rushed .I hurried and packed my purse. I

double checked the locks on the doors on my way out .I sprinted to

the car and got buckled in .emily raced off like she was in a cercitrace.I sat and watched and tho we didn't have though we didn't have the same parents she was like the older sister I never had. We 're here !she said jumping out of the car.

She sprinted tward the mall. sometimes she didn't act like a girl tho .we went to victorias secrets .i got two bras and matching thongs. when I paid the lady i asked her for my balance on my card.1,000,000,000,000,000dollars ma'ma. If Emily wasn't behind me I might have hit the floor. who could have done this? i looked at Emily . she just shrugged her sholders and shook her head. .then I got a text message.

Hello bella,I know you have no clue is to who I am .but let me tell you im you bestist friend. One day we will meet and im am giving you this money because you went through hell an you are going to be a great friend.

Love alice Cullen

Thank you I say to the lady and I take my card back.

Bella-now come on chicka we gots some major shopin to do.

Emily- what you cant spend your money on me .o im fine i don't need anything

Bella-please em shut up you're my sister and sisters have to get there other sister matchin outfits.

She smiled and nodded her head. We got all the boys some new wardrobs and we still didnt even make a dent in the money. We were exciting the mall when I got a call

Bella-hello

Hello is this bella swan?

Bella- yes and can I ask who I am speaking to?

This is bob

Bella-well hello bob and you are calling because…

bob-you friend alice cullengave me some money and paid for you and your friend to get the color and camero 2010 of your choice.

Bella-you have got to be kidding me…. Is this a joke

Bob- no ma'ma I wouldn't joke about something like this.

Bella- ok …..so were are you located.

Bob -1117brodway ma'ma

Bella- see you

Bob –bye

Bella-OMG EMILY ALICE CULLEN PAID FOR ME AND YOU TO GET 2010 CAMEROS ANY COLOROF OUR CHOICE!

EMILY –ARE YOU LOKING ? SHE IS WAY TOONICE I LOVE HER SHE IS TOO SWEET LOOK AT ME IM CRYING !

We drove to the dealership and bob gave us the keys and I gave him my truck.i got a purple one and Emily got a red one.

BACK AT HOME

Jared pov-

We heard two cars pull up .i expected to hear bella s old chevy truck. Hownk! Hownk! sam and I stood up and walked outside .there they were playing _only girl in the world by rihanna_

_i want you to love im a hot think you know in watcha like_

_so boy forget about the world because its gonna be me and you tonight._

_i wanna make you pay for it then im gonna make you swallow your pride._

_ohhhhhhhh want you to make me feel like im the only girl in the world,like im the only one that youll eva love,like im the only one who knows your heart. ony girl in that worldddd_

_like im the only one who sees her man._

_cuz im the only one t_

_who understands how to make you feel like a mannn yeaahhhhhhhhhhhh_

. Bella. She was standing on the hood of a purple camaro 2010 in peep toe heels .she had got a nice paint job. she had pink flames done on the doors .and on the hood she had her name written in black and the trunk had "honey b" on it..wow. she ran to me .how in the hell did you afford this baby ?i asked. A friend gave them to us. She awnsered .and I got Emily and the pack presents. she slowly walked to the trunk .swaying her ass a bit. She leaned over trunk giving me a view. She trough a huge ass bag to sam and me. Damn these girls can shop their asses off. Thanx baby. I say. Hey Emily , sam me and jared are gonna step out for a bit. she says with a wink at me.

We drove to my house and she led me to me back room. she modled a few out fits and she sat down on my lap.

Bella-jared make love to me

She said and that I did I claimed her that night


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I didn't update but im gonna be gone for thanksgiving so ill upadate later so please update!

Love bluepinkinpie


	6. Chapter 6

Bella pov

Guessing we woke up about around 12. I look and see jared is still asleep. then the events from last night came rushing into my mind. Im not a virgin. i smile as get up slowly and cautiously not to wake him up .i slowly struggled to find my bra and panties .ahha I see them. Jared had them. I slowly reached to grab them. He sturred a bit but didn't wake up I grabbed one of his button up shirts and didn't button it just coverd myself a bit. I made his breakfeast. I made eggs ,bacon, pancakes, and walfes.

Jared pov

She had to be the sexiest woman on earth I mean the way she looked, she had on my shirt from last night. She swade back and forth and swayed her ass as she sang a katy parry she hadent realized I was here because after she sat the table she looked up and there I head snapped down. she stared at her feet and wisperd

"I was just about to go wake you up."

I tilted her chin up and said.

"he beautiful don't hold your head down you are beautiful ok ?you are my pretty princess that should be happi .you are the pretties thing alive NO ONE CAN LOOK PRETTIER THAN YOU ! "I say kissing her scares .She looked at me with those pretty round brown eyes.

"jared I love you"

"I love you too Isabella. so much"

"Come on I made breakfeast for you and I don't want you to eat it cold!"she says

My girl cooked alot .i mean a lot and don't even get me started on the bacon! Best bacon ever!

While she bent down to putt up a pan she winked at me. oh its on now!i picked her up and through her over my shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.

"PUT ME DOWN JAREDD NOWWWW!"SHE YELLS

Nope! I say slapping her butt as I drop her on the bed.

Here we go round two…


	7. Chapter 7

Bella pov  
Baby you have to go school waky waky! I say shaking Jared a bit .he groans and mushes his head into the pillow. Ok fine I'll wake you up the hard way .I trail kisses from his lips to his stomach causing him to moan .I slowly climb up off of him.  
Now you'll wake up when I tell you to!  
He jump out of bed and starts to get dressed. I just pin my hair and grab some shorts and a shirt and some house shoes.  
I hurry down stairs to make his breakfeast. I'm just about Finnished when he comes downstairs. He ate his breakfast and I started the car. My camero!  
School parking lot  
" Hey Jared I was wondering when you would arrive." Sam said to Jared as we stepped out of my car.  
" yea I was tired and I over slept" he says glancing at me.  
I look around and see some boys starring and whispering to Thier friends.  
"alright bye baby love you" I say loud enough so they know I'm his and he is taken .some girls in the parking lot rolled their eyes and called me a" bitch" under their breaths .I just got in the car and left.  
Back at jarred house  
What to do what to do? I should do some cleaning. I called Emily and visited Charlie and it was time to get jared .wow time goes by fast!

School parking lot (after school)

Waited for jared ,sam and everybody .they didn't show . I called Emily an she said that they had to do some pack thing but don't worry about it and that I should come over. So I went and had a girls day with Emily. It was eleven o'clock when the boys came home. they were coverd in mood!i looked at jared .he had two huge scars on his arm. We said our good byes and whispered

"bella I don't want you to go home to night I want you to stay with me."

"Whats wrong?""who did this to you!"I say very curious .

Don't worry about it im fine baby

I decided to leave it alone….for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Jareds pov(after bella dropped him off)

Oh god here comes carrot head.

"How did you end up with her? shes supposed to be mine!"

"hey cullen,I don't agree with you but if I were him id be tappin dat every night!"shouts some kid named tyler

I start to see red!i charge at him.i punched him in the face and broke his daw.

"tyler, let me get something stait here .bella ,shes mine and she will never be yours and just to be stait clear ….i do tap that and its mine."I say crouching down and laughing in his face.

"and for you carrot head she my soulmate" I say knowin it would piss him off.

I start to walk to my first class….english.i was taking my seat when I got a note. it was from Edward Cullen….oh that's his name..(edward =_Edward )(jarred=__jarred)_

_jarred ,we need to talk to you._ I slowly turn around and there he was. starring a tme with a straightface…cotton head was serious.

"Whats wrong"

"_do you know what bellas parents are?"_

"Vampires"

_No not just vampires they part of the valtura_

Whats that?

"_They are a huge family of powerful leaders .her mom and dad are deadly .alec can take away your sences and jane can make you feel asthough you r on fire."_

Ok whats that got to do with meandbella?

_Their coming to visit._

Ok and ,just leave me alone carrot head none of you will talk to her she will not find out about you ,understand

_Nope to late alice already befriended her"_

I stopped passing notes and thought about what he said .what if they don't like me? what if they take her away?

Mins passed by and I was still thinking .class was almost over. Iwas starting to think about last night when carrot head growls andattacs tha fuck I scream in my head I pushed him off of me and headed out of the front doors. I ran into the woods and phased. Carrothead was my main target I was gonna hurt him for that. i charged at him and got a good bite out of his arm. He shreeked in pain I smirked and throught his arm away. We fought like this for wat seemed like hours then I was grabbed from behind .it was sam. He pulled me off of carrot head and told me to go wat time was it ?i ran all the way to sams house .i could smell bella from inside .she was sitting down talking to Emily. I phased back and changed into some clothes. when I went inside I was huged by bella and she was saying things too fast for even I to comprehend. We got in the car and left.

"Bella I don't want you to go home tonight I want you to stay with me."I wisper

"Why whats wrong who did this to you?"she asked

"Don't worry about it"I say wanting her to drop it.

___She nods her head and gets out of the car .when we walk inside I gently push her aginst the door and kiss her lips._

_"__Baby I don't want to tonight "she says pushing me off._

___Had she already met Edward ?was she falling for him? Then the unthinkable popped in my mind_

___Find then I don't need you anyway ill go sleep with some other bitch .i say before relizing it._

___She looks heartbroken. I open the door and phase and run to sams. I asked could I stay the night .i couldn't stay there knowing I had hert my imprint._


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys umm this is it for now until i get back from christmas break alright send mii jarreds not gonna stay like this he was just having a bad day alright.  
**

Bella pov

Wow what has gotton into him ?i didn't do anything. I break down crying . my heart is brocken it hurtz so bad . I didn't mean to but I really had something to tell him first…FUCK IT!

"Ring…..ring…ring…ring…..HELLO?"

"hey sam is Emily home"

"Yea…why where is jaredd"

"Yeah…well umm he kinda left."

"What ! he left you there alone with bloodsuckers on the loose!"

"what?"

"oh nothing umm Emily will be down there in a minute."

"Thanks sam"

I press the end botton and got dressed who says a white bitch cant go to a club? when I was finished dressing I wore a red elmo shirt ,some tight skinny jeans, a elmo hat ,and some red converse. i applied little makeup .just some eyeliner and eyeshadow. I was putting in my earings when Emily arrived.

"hey"

"hey Emily we are going to a club tonight at this really cool place I found."

"im not dressed for that bella "

"I know you wouldn't be so I got your clothes ready all you have to do is get dressed."

Emily smiled and hurried off into my bedroom. We were wearing the same outfit only hers was blue and cookie monster .we looked hot !

Omg!"

Letz go !

We pulled up in the parking lot and saw a strange Volvo and a red convertible . there were a family standing together acting as if they were talking when they weren't .i could tell they were vampires. the way they staired and glared. what was there problem they must not know who my family is?

I lead Emily inside and onto the dancefloor. We danced for what seemed like hours until a cold hard hand grabbed my shoulder. Whaat the fuck!

I turn and see the bronze haired man that owned the Volvo in the parking lot. ?

"hello can I help you with something?"

"Yea i was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

"No thank you im fine"

"Oh ok then"

Me and Emily were totally sleepy .we left and went home. Damn that was tireing. i jumped in the shower while Emily watched a movie. i miss him….. a lot .it hurtz…..why why did I have to say no to him…..itz not like I could loose it. Hes not that rough.i get out and wrap my hair up into a towel . I pull out the small box . this is my fith pregnancy test I took.i followed all the directions and waited for the awnser . all of them said the same thing .

Positive….


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peoplez im backkkk and thank you so much for you reviews and im sorry if I don't make any scence itz because when I upload the chapters the words come out short .

I do not own jack

now for tha moment you've been waitin for …

Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up and emily was fast asleep .so I picked her up and took her to my room when I was the vampire girl .my mind starts to drift off about jarred and what he said last night .i know he ment no harm but I just didn't want to lose my baby . i bet it hurtz having your imprint to reject you .i walk into the kitchin and try to pull myself together .

Ding dong dingggg  
"I'll get it" I called to let Emily know. I went to grab the door .there hair all wet stood my imprint ,my sun ,my rock .  
"Bella I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it I was just pissed of at sumthing that happens earlier that day I'm so sorry!"  
Shinny tears were falling slowly down his face. He looked at me with those pleading eyes.  
"I forgive you..."I dragged on tears falling down my own face.  
He picked me up into a bone crushing hug closing the door behind pulled my lips into a passionate kiss. He licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance .  
"baby I have something to tell you ... "I said pulling away slightly  
"whats wrong I'll make it better?" he looked at me with a worried expression.  
"I'm ...pregnant. I say slowly Looking at the floor  
I slowly looked up .jarred was smiling like crazy he swung me around .  
"babe that's awesome ! If it's a boy we can teach it to play sports and if it's a girl I'll have to kill every boy who hertz or breaks he heart."he stated going on and on.  
We kissed one more time when Cat calls and whistles came about.I looked around to see a bunch of people some I didn't even know( hey this is my twist in this story rose is not emmetts mate and Edward is already mated)  
All of the guys were here and some other people . I hid behind jared .  
"oh bells we would like for you to meet. Theses people over here are named Edward and Tanya . He pointed to the couple in the back .I recognized the boy .he was the one who asked me to dance yesterday. These people over here are emmett,carlisle and esme. he pointed to a tall muscled guy and a male with blond hair with his arm wrapped around her waist so I figured he is her mate . And this girl her name is rose she is pauls imprint. And they are vampires. "he said introducing them.

"PRINCESS ISABELLA!"  
"Umm hey guys"  
"Aro has sent out many of our kind looking for you "  
" Do you have a cell number ?"  
"5656675637(fake)  
Ring..…rrriinnnnngggg …HELLO?  
"daddy?"  
"BABY GIRL IS THAT YOU? JANE BABY ISABELLA IS ON THE PHONE HURRY!he dry sobbed  
ISABELLA OH HOW WE HAVE MISSED YOU ARE YOU OK ?WE'VE BEEN SO WORRIED. they cried  
"Yes mama I'm good how are you?" I cried  
I slowly raised one hand to let the pack know to give me a minute.  
JARED POV  
She slowly walked to the bedroom. I watched as the cullens moved about and watched who knew bells had it in her? Wow my girls a princess. How cool is that?

BELLAS pov .

BABYGIRL WE HAVE DECIDED TO COME TO FORKS TO SEE YOU TONIGHT.

"daddy that's wonderful but I have to tell you and mama something …..(the volturi know about wolves)im pregnant with a werewolves child and I am a imprint ."

"THAT'S GREAT SWEETIE WELL WE JUST HAVE TO MEET THIS BOY …" DADDY SAID

"BUT IF HE EVER HURTZ YOU ILL USE MY POWER ON HIM AND CAUSE HIM PAIN." MAMA

HISSED.

"Its ok mama you wont have to I promise ."I stated

"Alrite sweetheart take care." they said .

The end if the phone line went dead and I was jumping for joy.

"Jared my parents are going to be here tonite and they already know everything and they are ok with it !"

That's great sweety I would love to meet them.

Wow could he get any better? 


	11. Chapter 11

Ur my everything  
Bella POV  
PS GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN MAKING SCENCE BUT I'LL GET SOME THINGS STRAIT BELLA LEFT EMILYS HOUSE THAT DAY WHEN THEY DISCOVERED HER HEALING IS LIVING AT HER HOUSE IN FORKS AND THE CULLENS AREN'T LIKE THEY WERE THEY HANG OUT WITH THE WOLFPACK. IF THIER IS ANYMORE CONFUSION JUST LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW AND I'LL FIX IT.

Bella pov  
I stare into those pools of chocolate swirls. I'll always love him. He's my best friend , lover ,and my protector. And most of all he accepts me .just the way I am .I walk over to him tears slowly forming in my wraps me in his warm embrace. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt I start to sob .he picked me up and carried me to the guest bedroom. he placed me on the bed and laid down next to me wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"baby what's wrong why are you crying?" he whispered placing a small kiss on my shoulder .  
" I was just thinking about how good you are too me."  
" you are my princess I'm supposed to take care of you I love you you are gonna have my baby my bundle of us ,that's the best gift you could ever give me."  
I raised my shirt so that my tummy was showing I had a small bump .I place my hand on his and sat it on my baby bump.  
" I ... I ccan ffeel it's hheartbeat " he stutters between gasp and sobs  
I slowly giggled at him as he placed his ear to my belly and talked too it .I began drifting of into sleep.  
Jared POV  
She was so cute when she looked at me and cryer in my arms I felt he love and caring feelings. I took her in the back and laid down with she place my hand on her stomach I was so observed into this little palm sized bump. I could feel fast heartbeats .I was the happiest man alive .she giggled a bit when I played with her tummy mostly when I talked too it.  
I looked up to see she had fallen asleep  
Well a nap couldn't hert.I felt my self slowly fall asleep feeling content and very...comfy.

Just as soon as I went to sleep I was awoken with the smell of vampires. Bellas parents .I got up slowly not to shake her and wake her up. The doorbell rings. I open the door and see too very rich Looking people on the porch .  
" hello I'm Alec this is my wife Jane ."  
"hello sir imm Jared tinsel nice to meet you .I shook his and her hand.  
"ooh I like you already!"said jane  
"well thank you Bella fell asleep in your bedroom so we'll just put your stuff in their later."  
They just nodded and sat down and watched was just like way they walked ,talked,sat,and are really starting to look like us.( is not the same neither is she Alec's sister)  
Bella POV  
I awoke to a sicky feeling in my tummy. I get up out of bed and run to the bathroom.I throw up in the toilet and feel cold hands holding my hair . I brushed my teeth and looked up to see my mother. She was crying (my book vamps cry).  
"whhat happened to youu?"she said sobbing .  
"I got into an accident ." she caressed my face and kissed me.  
"did that boyy do it? She questioned.  
"noo one of my ex best friend did."she let out a snarl but still looked at me.  
"Mamma I rather not talk about it"  
Ok sweetie it's ok come on you fathers waiting."she smiled we walked downstairs and there sitting on the couch was two men watching the football game .  
Jared looked up at me and sprinted halfway across the room.  
"are you ok "do you need a sprite? He mumbled.  
"no"I said placing my head into his warm chest.  
Then my head shot in the air.  
"DADDY"I say running to father. he laughed and kissed my forehead.  
"oh dear what have you gone and done to your face?"  
" umm sir one of the wolves got mad because they found out she was my imprint and scratched her up im so sorry I wish it was me and not her" Jared confessed .

"it's alright son the past is the past as long as she's happy." her dad said. bella smiled and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for us.

Me and her dad when to watch tv when her mother waited in the kitchen with bella.

Everythings alrite


	12. Chapter 12

4 MONTHS LATER

after mother and father left to go back home we learned that our baby was growing alot faster than a regular baby .we figured this was because its daddy was a werewolf .we also learned it was twins a boy and a girl .i dont know what was worse the vometing or the back pain .but it would all be worth seeing my babies . Jared has been helpful and very gentle. we have been getting very close scence we have found out about our babies. today we are supposed to shop for more baby clothes .im due in 4 weeks .

STORE

"bella what do you think about this?" kim came up to me and shoved a baby pink babyphat pair of footies.

"aww how cute kimmy" i was in tears .i am beginning to cry like a three year old. she smiled and threw them into the buggie. i was walking though the isles and saw a really cute outfit .it was a blue all in one pajamas .it had really cute little bears on the feet and pockets. jareds strongs arms wrapped genly around my waist.

"yep just think baby they will be here in a matter of weeks."he said sniffing my hair.

"yeah our little mini yous"i say smiling.

i put the pajamas in the buggi and continued on picking up clothes. we went to the checkout and the lady began eyeing my face .i just looked down.

"shouldnt you be looking at the items mam ? or is she just that beautiful you have to stare? "jared said glaring at the women. she just rolled her eyes and shook her head .jared paid and muttered a few ugly words to the lady. when we reached the car i sat in the frount and kim helped jared put the clothes away. i really didnt feel good anymore. that women was starring at me like i was a beaste. did i really look that bad? guess so. we arrived at the house in no time i carried in to bags then went to bed .jared came in shortly after.

"babes screw that bitch you are beautiful. that women was just being rude .ok your my beautiful babymama and i love you." jared spoke

"i love you too baby ,alot. my voice comes out in a wisper . Jared just kissed my head and pulled the covers up .

"goodnight beautiful "he said before turning off the light."

I cant wait til our babies get here.


End file.
